1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods for making nano materials and, particularly, to a method for making an iron silicide (FeSi) nano-wires.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Iron silicide (FeSi) is a narrow-bandgap semiconductor with a cubic structure, which can be applied in the field of Spintronics (Spin Electronics) due to its unusual magnetic behavior. Therefore, achieving various iron silicide (FeSi) nano-wires is desirable.
A conventional method of making iron silicide (FeSi) nano-wires according to prior art includes the following steps. Firstly, providing a silicon substrate as a growing substrate, a quantity of anhydrous FeCl3 powder (boiling point 319° C.) and an alumina boat. Secondly, placing the silicon substrate and anhydrous FeCl3 powder separately in the alumina boat, and then placing the alumina boat into a horizontal-tube furnace. The FeCl3 powder is placed between the gas inlet of the horizontal-tube furnace and the silicon substrate. Thirdly, introducing a N2 gas into the horizontal-tube furnace. Finally, heating the horizontal-tube furnace to a temperature of 1100° C. The FeCl3 powder is vaporized when the temperature is above 319° C. The vapor-phase FeCl3 was carried by the N2 to reach the silicon substrate and reacts with the silicon substrate to grow iron silicide nano-wires. The iron silicide nano-wires are along the [111] direction and distributed disorderly on the surface of the silicon substrate.
However, there are some drawbacks in using this method. Firstly, high temperature is needed, usually above 1100° C., to grow iron silicide nano-wires, which consumes a lot of energy and is costly. Secondly, costly growing substrates are required to grow iron silicide nano-wires.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for making the iron silicide nano-wires efficient and effective manner.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present method for making the iron silicide nano-wires, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.